


All the Cards on the Table

by JaySlver



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Card Games, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Senku sucks at card games, UNO, Uno deserves it's own warning, he gets some comfort, its fine though, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySlver/pseuds/JaySlver
Summary: “You’re a cheating cheater who cheats! All of you!” Senku yells as he throws his cards down after he lost at Uno. For the 20th time. In a row. With not a single win. Taiju leans over to Tsukasa and whispers “Senku’s never been very good at card games, despite how smart he is. He just has no luck with cards. Uno is the worst though, he always gets like +12 or something stupid like that.”The Dr. stone crew find a pack of cards that somehow, miraculously survived all these years. The catch though… they are Uno cards…Senku sucks so bad at card games, and is a sore loser. But all is well in the end, he has someone to comfort him.





	All the Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my exam and sleeping but \/(-_-)\/ ... oh well. Hope you enjoy it! See notes at the end for some of the Uno specifics, as this is based off of how I know how to play Uno, and Uno rules differ from person to person. BTW, do you want me to do a continuation of what happens at home?

Not many things survived all the years after petrification, but one thing did. A thing with untold destructive force. A thing that has been known to cause wars, turn brother on brother and disintegrate the strongest of friendships. A pack of Uno cards. Saika comes back to the village after an afternoon exploring with a pack of something in her hands. She comes up to Taiju and Tsukasa with them, asking “What is this thing?” and handing it over to Tsukasa. He turn it over in his hand and see the unforgettable packaging and huffs out a laugh, not seeing Taiju pale rapidly. “This is a card game called Uno. It was a pretty popular game,” Tsukasa says, not noticing the way Senku’s head has whipped towards them, his eye focused on them, or how Taiju is starting to sweat nervously, looking frantically between the cards and Senku. "Suika wants to know how to play!" Suika says, and Taiju can feel the world ending. For the second time. Senku gets up from where he is and makes his way over to them, quickly snatching them from Tsukasa’s hand, asking “Why don’t we get a group together and we can show you how to play?” with a grin on his face that should send people running for their lives. Suika just smiles brightly back at him and sets off to find people who will join her in learning about this new game.

 

Soon after, Suika returns with a flock of people, eager to learn about this new game, along with Gen, who was interested at the thought of a card game. Everyone sits on the floor in a circle, and so the game of Uno is explained. After a heated debate and compromising on the rules, and few practice rounds, it soon becomes clear to everyone the Senku, despite being a genius, really sucks at Uno, and has terrible luck with it, one time having to pick up a total of 22 cards because he didn’t have a +2. Another round had just ended in a fierce battle between Senku and Genro. “You’re a cheating cheater who cheats! All of you!” Senku yells as he throws his cards down after he lost at Uno. For the 20th time. In a row. With not a single win. Taiju leans over to Tsukasa and whispers “Senku’s never been very good at card games, despite how smart he is. He just has no luck with cards. Uno is the worst though, he always gets like +12 or something stupid like that.”. Tsukasa wondered just how bad someone can get at Uno. He was sitting opposite Senku, with Taiju on his left, and Ruri on his right, and was in between two surprisingly ruthless players. Ruri was the most surprising.

 

It carried on for a few more rounds, with curses and threats being thrown around, while cackles of laughter erupted from a few players before they one. It reached the point of no return when Suika, sweet, sweet Suika, leaped and tackled Kohaku for starting a line of +4’s that ended at her, just one +4 short of reaching Senku - who cackled like the maniac he is at not getting another 16 cards on top of the 15 or so he already had. The game ended shortly after as daylight starts to seep out of the sky, with Senku losing again after Suika unleashed a torrent of +2’s at him. As people started to make their way to their homes, Taiju and Yuzuriha walking hand in hand back to their home, Ginro and Kinro walked away talking rapidly to Kaseki about something or other and Chrome escorted Ruri back to her home. After almost everyone had left, only Senku and Tsukasa were left, Senku looking down at his hands pouting, while Tsukasa packed away the cards, looking at Senku every now and then. After putting the cards back in the pack carefully, Tsukasa says “I haven’t seen someone that bad at cards before,” and carries on, ignoring Senku’s outraged squawk “But did you enjoy the game?”. Senku looks away from him, pouting, before muttering “No,” and pointedly ignores Tsukasa’s _look_. He finally caves in after Tsukasa made his way over to him, and placed a kiss on the top of Senku’s head, after pulling Senku up and into his embrace. “Fine, yes it was sort of fun,” Senku finally admits into Tsukasa’s chest before pulling away, looking at Tsukasa and saying “I just hate always losing,”.

 

Tsukasa gets a small smirk on his usually stoic face, saying “Oh I’m sure that I know how cheer you up,” as he looks down at Senku, who slowly starts to match his smirk asking “Oh, are you?”. Tsukasa had a good idea on what he was going to do, and so he picks Senku up, his hands curling up and under Senku’s thighs, which soon wrap around his waist, with Senku also draping his arms around his shoulders. Tsukasa replies with a simple “Yes” while walking toward where Senku stays, not wanting to disturb his sister. Tsukasa strides with purpose and pride towards his destination, not taking his eyes off of Senku, and not worrying about though people around them, though there are not many, with most people having gone to bed already. When they reach Senku’s home, Tsukasa glides to his knees, laying Senku down on his back, before leaning in and kissing Senku, at first softly and gently, but soon Tsukasa starts to claim Senku’s mouth, diving into his mouth, and teasing Senku’s tongue with his own. Senku’s arms start to constrict around Tsukasa’s neck pulling him in even closer, their breath mingling and coming out in huffs and puffs when there is a second to breathe between the two of them. Tsukasa pulls away from Senku’s sweet, red, kiss bruised lips and starts nibbling on the lobe of his ear, whispering “So have I cheered you up enough?”. Senku can only gasp and moan in reply, having already forgotten about the Uno game, and focusing himself on the beast of a man who is starting to kiss his way down his neck, sucking on his pulse point, leaving a dark bruise in its place when his mouth finally decides to continue its journey down, Senku’s shirt starting to be pulled off of him.

 

Senku woke up the next morning to the sun starting to peek over the horizon and his head resting on Tsukasa’s chest, just over his heart. He looks down at himself to find bruises littering his neck and chest, and Tsukasa’s arm wrapped loosely, but protectively, around his waist and he quickly decided that yes, he had been well cheered up. Despite not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of his lover, Senku knows that he needs to get up, though as Senku made to get up, Tsukasa’s arm around him tightened, and he whispered in his ear with a low voice “Stay, go back to sleep,” and despite Senku not often following requests, he settles back into the warm body underneath him, closes his eyes and drifts off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The way this Uno works is that a round is played until only one person has any cards left, and so people can come in second and third, as well as last... Also I know that people play with their own rules when it come to Uno, so I am just going to use the rules that I know, which include being unable to end on a power card, +4 not being able to continue a +2, and a few more.


End file.
